supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel (AtlantisUchiha)
Gabriel is an Archangel who was made by God to fight against the Darkness, and soon Lucifer and the Demons. Gabriel is the youngest out of all the archangels. She is widely known to always be with Mavis, Auriel and Archibald, but is mostly with Archibald, looking up to him as a big brother and role model. Personality Appearance History Creation Lucifer's Rebellion and fleeing to Earth Season Five Season Ten Season Eleven Abilities *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the youngest archangel, Gabriel possessed a unbelievable amount of power. He is, however, somewhat weaker than Raphael and significantly weaker than Lucifer and Michael. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He even possesses knowledge on his older brother's Cage, and how to open it. *'Immortality' - Gabriel has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. His vessel has not aged, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized his vessel as "Loki," who had presumably been around for millennia. *'Angelic Possession' - Gabriel requires a vessel while on Earth. He needs the vessel's consent. Bloodline requirements, if any, for Gabriel's vessels are unknown. *'Invulnerability' - Gabriel can not be killed by conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill him. He can also be killed by God, Death and his elder brethren too. *'Super Strength' - Although the youngest archangel, Gabriel endows his vessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He can overpower and kill any human, lesser angel, seraph, demon, monster, and spirit. When Dean confronted Gabriel by grabbing him against a wall, he almost broke Dean's arm with one hand, even though he was restraining himself. He overpowered and almost choked Dean unconscious on one occasion, still restraining himself. The only confirmed exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his Archangel brothers. *'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel can change his vessel's appearance at will. *'Teleportation' - Gabriel can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. *'Telepathy' - Gabriel is able to read the thoughts and memories of humans and monsters. *'Empathy' - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Castiel, although being a powerful celestial, was no match for his much older "bro". Gabriel slammed him into walls, duct taped his mouth and played around with Cas like he was nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels could not even compare with the immense powers of the four Archangels. He even managed to use his telekinesis to throw his older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. *'Chronokinesis' - Gabriel can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. He was able to send Sam back to the day Dean died "permanently" with just a snap of his fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. *'Reality Warping' - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, and it is his trademark as well as his most utilized ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. He also once turned Sam Winchester into the Impala. He easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake Archangel blade - which he said he created from a can of Diet Orange Slice - that Kali "killed" him with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact, dead after Kali stabbed him. He was later killed by Lucifer, which everyone thought he died permanently this time. But then he returned after a very long time although details of his return are unknown he stated he was hiding in the safest place in the universe but was knocked out of Heaven by Metatron's spell. His amazing skill in reality warping was attributed to his elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything he knows. **'Conjuration' - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Self-Duplication' - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, as he did a few times with the Winchesters, once with a group Pagan Gods, and again with his older brother Lucifer. *'Apporting' - Gabriel was able to casually send Castiel away, and brought him back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Sam and Dean back to their room with a snap of his fingers. Also, with a single snap of his fingers, he sent a small army of angels away which may have been an illusion. *'Pyrokinesis' - Gabriel was able to light two candles with just a thought. *'Super senses' - Gabriel was able to hear Sam and Dean "fighting" down below from a closed window many floors up, and on another occasion, while he was walking away from the restaurant, he heard that Sam had found him out and threw him back to Tuesday again. Equipment * Archangel blade - Gabriel uses an archangel blade as her personal weapon. She uses the blade in her fight with Lucifer. She regains it after she is resurrected by Archibald. * Horn of Gabriel - Weaknesses Although he is remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial being, Gabriel was still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Gabriel, without any internal means of escape. * Enochian Sigils - Gabriel cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. * Blood spell '- Kali controlled Gabriel with blood spell, but she can't block his powers and abilities. * 'Holy fire - Gabriel can be trapped in a loop of holy fire, passing through the flames will banish him and his vessel in pain, but it can't kill him. Banishing and Killing * Archangels - Raphael possibly could only harm if not kill Gabriel but Michael and Lucifer being extremly more powerful than him, can easily overpower and kill Gabriel. * Archangel blades - Archangel blades can harm and kill Gabriel. * Death - As literally the bringer of Death, he can kill any being, including Gabriel. * God - As the creator of Gabriel, and the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Gabriel * The Darkness - As a primordial force that predates God and Death, It can kill Gabriel. * Souls - When Castiel was empowered by 50,000 hell-bound souls, it was enough to hurt Raphael and the consumption of millions souls and Leviathan from Purgatory gave Castiel so much power that he could snap his fingers and obliterate Raphael. * Heaven's Weapons - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together could possibly be enough to make Gabriel flee for his life. * The First Blade '- Being powered by the Mark of Cain and therefore The Darkness, the blade can kill Gabriel. * 'Death's Scythe - As the scythe was even able to kill Death, it can therefore kill Gabriel. Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:God's Creations Category:AtlantisUchiha